User blog:RosehonakuOfficial/Chapter 3
CHAPTER 3 A/N I just saw all of your comments and thank you so much! Its made my day. Also Im sorry for not updating! :)! "Amy... what, where did you get that from? The human cities had that? AMY!" Sandor shouted, worried. Amy looked mildly terrified and stuttered out, "My friends house... cloak...humans... neverseen...plans...help." Sophies eyes widened and she opened her mouth to talk, but Sandor was still relentlessly pummelling Amy with questions and Amy looked panicked. Sophie transmitted to her little sister and asked Sorry about that, Sandor's acting crazier than ususal, Can I open my mind to yours? ''Amy nodded subtly and Sophie opened her mind, and gestured for her sister to step out of the bathroom and they walked through Sophies room and across the pink flower petals woven into the carpet of her room. ''Amy, what happened? ''Sophie transmitted to her little sister ''A/n Amys thoughts are in brackets-> { } {I came home from school one day with my best friend and when we got there, we went to her room, and I saw a cloak from under the bed, I opened her closet and there were five cloaks, three normal, and two neverseen ones.} Sandor stopped shouting and looked at the shocked Sophie and the regretful Amy. He froze and grabbed the hilt of his sword with one hand. He walked across the caroet to the small sitting area nestled in between bookshelves. Sophie." Sandor said. Neither of them answered and continued staring at eachother. "Sophie and Amy, if neither of you answer me in 10 seconds, I will get Grady." He threatened. Sophie and Amy stopped telepathing and looked at him, just as a call came through on Sophies imparter. "Sandor. Who is it? Also... we have something to tell you." Sophie said nervously. Sandor had her imparter for reasons that will be disclosed later. Sandor looked at the glowing silver square and his eyes widened and his frown deepened. "It's Elwin." He answered eventually. Sophie gasped. (A/n I knwo that I use that word way to often in this fic but.....) "Answer it!" She shouted as Amy looked on in confusion. Sandor tapped the screen and Elwins face appeared. "Hello Sandor." He said calmly as Sophie shoved Amy out of the frame because she needed to keep her sisters return secret until they knew what was going on. "May I speak to Sophie?" Sandor wordlessly pointed the imparter at Sophie as Elwin said, "It's about Keefe." A/N: Hey guys please correct any mistakes I made and thank you for reading this fic! Also... here's a bonus thing to make up for not publishing. Keefe was swimming through nightmares. Everything was pitch black and he wanted to wake up. He needed to wake up. What had happened. He didn't remember. A single name ran through his consiousness. ''Sophie ''. Sophie. She had tried to save him. But what had happened. Then he remembered. His 5 star mom. Oh yeah... she's tried to melt him. What a great mom. A/N Bye Category:Blog posts